Various systems are known for remotely monitoring, wirelessly controlling or automating operation of electrical devices. For example, home or building automation systems may facilitate automated control of various electrical devices, such as lighting fixtures. That is, various electrical devices may be configured to operate according to predetermined schedules or events, such as in response to time or other user preferences. Remote monitoring or wireless control of certain electrical devices is also offered, including the monitoring or controlling of electrical devices over a network using a mobile device. As the automation and control, including wireless control, of electrical devices becomes more popular and as the desired control becomes more complex, there is a need for robust device control systems that are relatively straightforward to install, configure, and use. Although some relatively sophisticated systems are available, they typically require extensive wiring and other installation steps by technicians specially trained in such systems and are expensive and complex to install and maintain. Further, security is increasingly a concern as wireless control and remote monitoring of electrical devices is provided over the Internet, providing an avenue for nefarious intrusion not only to the lighting control system, but possibly to other data and systems residing on a local area network with the device control system.
A potential security weakness of a mesh network protocol is that a proprietary link key used to join devices to the network may be discovered by close, expert examination of a device, potentially facilitating the joining of a “rogue” device to the network.
The present disclosure is directed to one or more of the problems or issues set forth above.